


Giving In

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Jason will make a mistake and he'll be ready. The only problem is whenever he thinks he's got a handle on how things are Jason turns them on their head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

It's been a month since he followed Jason from his cell into the his brother's bed. He had just wanted to get warm - he had been so cold for so long. It wasn't giving up - it wasn't. Though really if he was being honest with himself he wasn't so sure anymore. All it was was trading one prison for another. Just once, what a foolish thought.

This room had a bed a real one with bed sheets even. There was a chest with changes of clothes, a proper bathroom with a shower that had actual knobs he could control. It had all seemed like a luxury at first. Things he had forgotten from a long time ago. Dick remembered the first morning curling himself into the blankets, it had felt amazing. Like being in a cloud. Like being free, except - except he wasn't. It was just Jason manipulating him again and he had played right into it. Given in.

He's still kept too weak, his body screaming at him after all attempts at keeping any kind of exercise routine going. He reminds himself the ache will fade and turn into strength then finally he will have his chance. There are cameras in the room however and Jason takes full advantage of his over taxed body after his workouts. It's almost enough to make him ponder the idea of stopping but he can't, not after his concessions. He will not give up.

This is all an endurance test he tells himself. One day Jason will make a mistake and he'll be ready. The only problem is whenever he thinks he's got a handle on how things are Jason turns them on their head.

Dick's pushed himself too far again today. He's sitting in the shower lukewarm water hitting his skin, he's exhausted. Jason will find him, a victorious smirk on his face that Dick really wants to smash into a wall. He'll run his hands over Dick's bruised skin listing off his kills. How criminals fear him and obey him that Gotham is safer than it has been in years. That if Dick wasn't so stupidly stubborn he would be able to see it and even be part of it. Life would be so much easier if he'd just stop fighting. Jason's words fade out as his eyes grow heavy and he falls into a dreamless sleep.

He's not sure what he was expecting when he wakes but being carefully wrapped in a blanket with Jason's arm over him was not it. He begins to shift out of the embrace when the arm tightens it's grip.

"No."

There's nothing firm or commanding in his tone yet Dick stills anyway. The grip loosens and Dick can feel himself slowly relaxing into the hold. He may have left the biting cold that was his previous cell but he's still alone, save for Jason. Jason who's pulling him closer who's kissing the back of his neck softly, tenderly. And Dick's losing his balance all over again. Jason pulls the blanket away from him and Dick finds himself naked but isn't really all that surprised by it. Callused hands delicately trace over his scars and his body shivers under the touch. He hates this but every part of him craves it. The closeness, someone to care about even if that person doesn't care about him in the slightest.

There are times though where Dick wonders if that's really true. Mornings where he wakes up and his brothers still there holding him much like he is now. He's awake and in control but the way he handles him it's almost as if he's some kind of treasure. Someone to be taken care of. It doesn't make any sense. Soon enough Jason's on top of him examining him but there's no malice in his eyes. It's as though he's searching for something, Dick's stomach growls and the moment is gone.

Jason props himself up onto his knees not allowing his full weight onto Dick's weaker frame."I brought your dinner. A bit more than normal but I don't need you starving to death on me."

"Why do you need me at all?" he always has to push.

And Jason will push right back, "You should'a seen his face. He's got fight in him I'll say that much"

Of course he'd talk about his kills he knew it made Dick angry, "Who?"

"Replacement." Jason says offhandedly, "So much potential and he's fucking wasting it."

The world froze. Did he just say? But he had said he was dead."T-Tim? He's still alive?"

For a brief tiny spec of time Jason's realizes his slip up but in another instant it's gone. He cocks his head, "Oh did I forget to mention that?"

Dick sits up grabbing onto Jason's shirt he doesn't care if he's at the disadvantage. He wraps a hand around Jason's neck but the larger man just laughs.

"Should'a seen his face when I told him what I do to you."

Dick's eyes widen, "W-What?"

Jason easily swats Dick's hand away from his neck using the shock of the moment to pin him down by the wrists. His face inches apart from the other when he continues, "And that you like it."

"You didn't - I don't, I-" Jason's lips are crushing his suffocating him.

"What do you think he thinks of you now huh?" 

"That you're a god damn monster." Dick growls out.

"You say that now when you're not begging for it." Jason's lips are on him again swallowing him whole. The heat of it all is too much he wants to go back into the cold. He bites down on Jason's tongue until he tastes blood and there's a harsh painful tug on his hair making him gasp.

Jason sits up and puts a hand to his bloody lips, "You're real cute when you're mad Dickie." he spits up a bit of blood onto his brothers chest, "Your food's over there. Eat up."

Dick watches as Jason climbs off of him leaving the room a deadbolt locking shut securing him in place. He sits up ignoring the mixture of blood and saliva dripping down his chest and stares ahead at the tray of food placed on top of the chest. Tim was alive. Tim knew he was alive. But- what had Jason told him? He could just be lying to Dick all over again. 

His legs are unsteady as he walks over to the tray and reaches for the bottle of water. He didn't want to think of the looks Tim would give him, of worry, pity, or maybe even disgust. He chugs down half the bottle hoping to wash away the taste of blood and sinks back down onto the bed. His head's swimming he has to get out of here has to find a way to escape. And get back to what? A family that may never look at him the same ever again? Freedom at the price of being completely alone, he wouldn't even have Jason this time. That there's an actual part of him that aches at that frightens him. That looks at the blood on his chest and wishes for more of those peaceful mornings where they could almost be mistaken for lovers.

He lays back and shuts his eyes. He's too tired to eat too tired to do anything. His fingers unconsciously trace circles into his chest as sleep overtakes him once more.


End file.
